Malu and Kakashi
by popcans
Summary: Malu Minatos sister, has a crush on Kakashi. She ends up marrying him. They have a daughter. They are both teachers to team 7. This is her first year on teaching team 7. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Malu. I am the fourth hokage's younger sister. Malu Namikaze. I look exactly like my brother, besides the fact that I'm a girl, and I put my hair in a ponytail. I was raised by him since I was a newborn. My mom died while giving birth to me. My dad got killed on a mission. My personality is somewhat... I think you might call it trouble some, prankster, silly, and goofy. When my big brother became hokage, I pulled a prank on him. It was so funny, I put makeup on his face, when he was sleeping of course, and I painted the hokage monuments. (Well I had to do it at night so I wouldn't get caught.) He chased me through out the house, and tickled me. (By this time he had already taken of the makeup.)

* * *

A few days later my team and I went on a mission. (My team is Kakashi, and Rin. Obito had died.) It was to catch a maniac who captures women, rapes them, and put them in a cell and leaves them there, He kills the men. When we got through the gates, and out a few miles, Kakashi said, "Hey Malu? Where's your brother? Wasn't he supposed to be with us?" "Uh... Yeah he was... But he has major work to get done... said he can't come with us... so he figured, since that you and me are jonin, we could handle it ourselves... and he gave a dagger with the transportation thingy on it. He also said, that if we are not back within at least 1 to 2 weeks he's going to come here, and try to save us, if needed." I said while slightly blushing.

* * *

A few hours later we set up camp, Kakashi went to get firewood, Rin said (When Kakashi was out of hearing range), "Do you have a crush on Kakashi?" "N-no I d-don't have a crush on Kakashi. W-why would you ask that?" I said. "It's obvious, even your brother knows, you have a crush on Kakashi. You have blushed many times when you talked to Kakashi. Sometimes he blushes to." She said. "How many times do I have to tell you? I do not have a crush on him." I said.

"I'm back. What were you guys talking about? Was it something girly? Should I find some more fire wood?" Kakashi asked. "Uh... You don't have to get more fire wood... we have enough...*changing the subject* why don't we light the fire? And set up those tents? And make dinner?" I asked/said. "Alright, Rin and Malu, you set up the tents while I light the fire." He said. Me and Rin went to work on setting up the tents.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I started to make the fire when I heard Rin whisper to Malu, "When will you tell him?" "I told you already, I do not have a c-r-u-s-h on him." Malu whispered back. 'man I wonder who her crush is. I hope it's me.' I thought. I finally lit the fire. "Fires lit. Now do you need help with making the tents..." I started. I realized that they did their own tents. "Ohh... you have to do your own tent, Kakashi. Think of it this way... Your tent, you put it up." Rin said. "I'll start dinner." Malu said. I blushed when she said that. "I'll help." Rin said quickly.

* * *

**Malu's POV**

Me and Rin started dinner. We decided on making ramen. When we finished making dinner, we looked at Kakashi, who was having a little trouble setting up his tent. "You need some help with that?" I asked. "Uh..." He started. I could tell he was blushing from under his mask. "I'll help you." I said. A few minutes passed, and the tent was set up. "come on dinner's ready." I said. We ate in silence, until I heard something. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "W-what?" Rin asked. "Well I thought I heard something. Must've been my imagination... Who wants to tell ghost stories?" I said/asked. "Sure." Rin said. A few minutes later, "...When she opened the door, the monster came and grabbed her and ate her, while the others ran. The monster laughed, Ha! Ha! Ha! in a deep and scary voice." Rin finished. Kakashi and I were so scared. We ended up hugging each other... because it was a very scary story. When we noticed we were hugging each other, we scooted away from each other, heads turned, blushing. "I heard scarier stories from my brother." I said. "What was that?" Rin asked. We jumped. Then she said, "Boo! I was joking." "Let's get some sleep." Kakashi said nervously, he was still blushing.

We went into our tents and went to sleep. I was plagued by nightmares.

'"You got the girl? Yes got the girl. Now... what are we going to do with her? We could take her chakera? Or we could do something with her? Or we could lock her up? I choose the first choice." I screamed. Malu? Malu! MALU!'

I woke up. I sat up and I saw that I was sweating and I was shaking. "Just a dream. Just a dream." I said to myself. "Are you okay? Malu?" Rin said. Kakashi was there to. "You were screaming. You must of had a bad dream. A **REALLY** bad dream, to be screaming like that." Kakashi said. "It's okay. Just a little... scared of the dream." I said quietly. "What did you dream about?" Rin asked. "I'll tell what was in my dream. Two men took me and they said, "'You got the girl? Yes got the girl. Now... what are we going to do with her? We could take her chakera? Or we could do something with her? Or we could lock her up? I choose the first choice.' I screamed, and thats when I woke up." I said. "Now that's scary." Rin said.

I got up and walked out of my tent, they followed. It was morning. I started packing my tent. When I was done, I saw that they had already packed up their tents. They put out the fire, and I said, "Let's go!" We set off, and we fought a few battles. I got hurt a little.

I just got cut with a poisonous blade. Kakashi was a little worried. Even though he didn't show it, but he was a little worried, by the look in his eye.

I was clutching my arm. It hurt really bad. Rin came over to help me with my injury. My arm was healed. "Thank you Rin." I said. "Your welcome!" She said happily. We continued on our journey to our destination to find the maniac.


	2. Chapter 2

We were almost there, but I got sick. I had a really high temperature. "Make sure she stays in bed Kakashi." Rin said. "I need to get some herbs, stay with her Kakashi." "Okay." He said while Rin headed out. I was asleep.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

She feel asleep. I can't believe that she got sick.

**FLASHBACK**

"Achoo!" Malu sneezed. "Are you sure you're not getting sick?" Rin asked Malu. We had walked through rain. "I'm sure I'm not getting sick." Malu answered. Then some guys attacked us. They had Malu pinned up against a tree. Malu's legs started to get shaky. Rin came and saved her. Malu passed out. "Kakashi! Protect Malu!" She said. "Right." I said. I watched as Rin fought the last ninja/bandit (Whatever he was). We set up camp right away. When we finished setting up Malu's tent, we put her inside, and Rin put some rags on her forehead to cool her down. Thats when Rin said she needed to get some herbs.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Malu started to stir, "get away from me. Help... he's got me." she muttered, then she woke up. "Kakashi?*cough*what happened?" She asked as she got up. "Lay back down, you're too sick, and you passed out." I replied. "Thank you." She said as she went back to sleep.

A few hours later we went to sleep. Rin insisted on sleeping in Malu's tent to help take care of her during the night. I went to sleep.

When I woke up it was morning. I went to check up on the girls. When I got to the tent I opened it up and I noticed that only Rin was in there. "Rin! Where's Malu!" I said. "Huh? What? She's right th... Where'd she go?" Rin asked. "We got to find her!" I said.

* * *

**Malu's POV**

I was in a room. I noticed that my shirt was off. I tried to get the ropes off. I succeeded. I got out of the room, and I sneaked towards an exit I found one and I ran to it and out of the building I was in. But some men caught me, and I screamed.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I heard someone scream. "That's Malu! Let's go that way." I said. "Alright... When are you going to tell her?" She asked. "Tell her what?" I asked. "That you have crush on her." She said. "Uhh. No I don't." I said... while blushing.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

'Maybe I should check up on them.' "Minato? are you alright?" Kushina asked. "I was just thinking if I should check up on them." I said. "Knowing that your sister is there... I think you should check up on them." Kushina said. "Yeah who knows what trouble she could get into." I said. I transported to the area they were in. I saw Kakashi and Rin. But no Malu. "Hey guys!" I said. "Minato-Sensei. Malu's been captured. We're trying to find her. And she's really sick." Rin said.

A few hours later we found her, she was hanging upside down on a tree... unconscious. We got her down, and we laid her on the ground. She woke up.

* * *

**Malu's POV**

I woke up and I saw Minato, Kakashi, and Rin's face's. I sweat dropped. "Uhh... Rin can I have a shirt?" I asked. Minato and Kakashi turned around, their faces beet red. "Thank you Rin." I said. I put on the shirt. "You can turn around now." I said, smirking.

We got back to the village, Minato, and I went home. "hello Kushina!" I yelled. "Hello Malu." She said. "How was your mission?" She asked. "It was fun! But I got sick..." I said. "I'll go to bed." I said when I saw her death glare. Minato must of saw me flinch, and he started to laugh. "I swear I'll put frogs in your shoes, spiders in your hair, and I'll dye your hair pink." I said. He glared. The next day I did all that. He was angry. He was trying to find me. I hid under my bed all day.

* * *

Two years later- I am now 15 years old. The nine tails had attacked last year. I'm banned to talk about my nephew's parents. I'm more mature. Me and Kakashi are now dating. We were taking a walk through the woods near the village. "where are we heading?" I asked. "I can't tell you... It's a surprise." He said. When we got there he said, "We're here!" I looked around, and I said, "It's so beautiful here!" I kissed his cheek.

* * *

Five years later- I am now 20 years old. Today was a special day. Me and Kakashi went to the same meadow we went to five years ago. He sat me on a rock, he kneeled down in front of me and he asked, "Will you marry me?" and of course I said, "Yes!" He got up and he kissed me.

* * *

One year later- I am 21 years old. We are now married. I was so happy and nervous. But the wedding went on smoothly.

* * *

2 years later- I am 23 years old. Had my first child. A girl.

* * *

2 years later- I am 25 years old. Me and Kakashi were told to be the leaders of team 7. My first year of being a sensei. While he went to investigate the team members, secretly without them knowing, I had to go back home, and watch Kushina. (Not Naruto's mom, they just named their child after her.)

A few hours later- I went to team 7, (I had just taken Kushina to daycare), and Kakashi is late. When I got there every jonin was there, getting their teams. When the room emptied, they looked at me, and Naruto asked, "Are you our Sensei?" "Yup, I'm one of them, the other one is always late." "Hey wait a minute... You're the same women from 4 years ago." He said. I sweat dropped. "I am." I said.

* * *

A few hours later- Naruto was standing on a chair putting something on the door. I called to him, "Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" He turned around and grinned when he saw me, he called back, "I'm pulling a prank on our teacher for coming late." I laughed softly, while the pink haired girl yelled to Naruto "Hey Naruto, that will never happen." I simply rolled my eyes and Naruto came over to where I was sitting once he was done. Saskue said, "He is a Jonin, he would not be tricked into something that stupid." I said, "You never know, I used to prank my brother just like that, and he fell for it every time, but of course, most of the pranks that I did where planned during the day, and done at night." Sakura scowled, and Saskue rolled his eyes. He was glaring at me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Pinky about to say something. Then Kakashi came through the door. The eraser fell flat on his head. He looked at all of us and said, "My first impression of you is...you're all idiots." Everyone of us in the room sweat-dropped.

We all went to the roof, and when we sat down, (I sat down next to Kakashi), and he said, "I want you to introduce yourselves." Pinky looked confused, she said, "How?" Kakashi said, "Easy. Your dislikes, likes, hobbies and dreams." They asked him to do it so Kakashi said. "Me? Okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies are none of your business, and for my dream, I have not thought about it." I shook my head. I heard Sakura grumbling.

I went next, "My name is Malu Hatake, I like spending time with Kushina and pulling pranks on my husband..." I started. "Those pranks were your doing? I thought it was Kushina..." He muttered. "As I was saying, my dislikes are being kept from my family, my hobbies are none of your business, and for my dream, I want to live in peace, with no more wars."

Kakashi then pointed at Naruto, and Naruto fixed his headband while grinning and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen. I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait to make ramen. My hobbies are pranks and my dream is to BECOME HOKAGE."

He pointed at Sakura next. "I'm Sakura Hanuro, I like... *looks at Sasuke* my hobbies are *looks at Sasuke again* My dream is... *looks at Sasuke AGAIN* and I hate NARUTO!" I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't know she was that bad. I could see Kakashi was annoyed.

He pointed at Sasuke. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I dislike a lot of things. I don't like anything and I don't have any hobbies. My dream is not a dream but an ambition, to kill someone." I raised my eyebrows, he's an angry one isn't he?

Kakashi clapped his hands and said, "You are all different in your ways *I snorted at that* and you together will have a test tomorrow." Sakura, you never know with him. "I thought we were all done with tests at the academy?" He smiled from under his mask and said, "You won't like the answer." Naruto yelled out, "Try me." Kakashi said, "Okay if that's what you want. Only 10 of you will pass, and the rest will be sent back to the academy." Sakura and Naruto looked shocked and Sasuke was still emotionless, but I could still see he was surprised too. He chucked and said, "I knew you would not like the answer." He is enjoying this. He continued, "You are to meet me at the training grounds at 5am sharp." He left and I sighed knowing I had to leave now.

* * *

The next day I woke up took a shower and did my normal routine I do in the morning. Then I put my book in my bag, and saw it was 7:30. I noticed my husband was still sleeping. "Kakashi wake up, it's time to go." He got up and he asked, "Who's turn is it to take Kushina to daycare?" "I think it's my turn. But you can do it." I said. I think he was glad that he got to take Kushina to daycare. He always wanted a good excuse for being late. Now he got one. "Bye see you when you get to the training grounds." I said happily. So I walked to the training grounds and right away Naruto and Sakura yelled. "Your late!" I sat down leaning against the trunk of a tree. I opened my book and started reading. I could feel their stares but I just read on. I could still hear Sakura and Naruto complaining about Kakashi being late, and Saskue's silence.

* * *

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. I saw Kakashi standing there. I faced Kakashi and waited for him to speak. I didn't have to wait long. "Okay everyone,to graduate you will have to try to get these two bells from me." He tossed the bells in the air, and Naruto laughed, he said, "You can't even dodge an eraser." Kakashi said, "The class clowns are the ones that fail first." I snickered softly. He knew that would piss him off. Naruto ran at him with a kunai, and Kakashi took his hand and put it to where the blade was pointing at the back of his neck. All three were in shock. Sakura and Naruto didn't look at me, while Sasuke just glared. He then turned to all of us and said with smugness in his voice, "Hold on. I didn't even say go," He let Naruto go and pushed him forward. Naruto whipped around and Kakashi said, "you came at me with the will to kill, I'm starting to like you guys... Okay start!"

They all dashed in the trees, well except Naruto. Idiot. Huh, I could sense Saskue's chakra 1/3 trees from me and Sakura not that far from him. No matter, I looked at Naruto, and Kakashi facing each other. Naruto yelled, "come on, me and you lets have a match." my eyebrows went to my hair line at that. Kakashi said, "I think you have the wrong type of match," Naruto yelled again, "The only wrong thing here is your hair," I laughed silently at that and Naruto went to him, Kakashi, when he reached inside his weapons pouch, and Naruto stopped. Then he pulled out his book, and I grinned at the look on his face. Naruto pointed at him and stuttered out, "W-what are you doing w-with t-that," Kakashi looked at him and said, "Reading my book, but don't worry. Seeing my opponent It will be easy." Naruto charged at Kakashi, and Kakashi was just blocking with one hand. Naruto tried a round-house kick to his head, and he ducked. So now Naruto was in front of him. He then made the tiger hand sign and my eyes widened. He wouldn't, he then yelled, "Konoha secret jetsu. A thousand years of death." He then thrust his two finger at Naruto's ass and he went flying in the lake. I shook my head.

* * *

I saw Sasuke and Sakura in the same spot. I turned back and saw Naruto hanging from a rope. Huh? I really need to pay more attention to things. Kakashi came over to him and said, "Never go for something that easy, got it." Naruto said, "Yeah yeah, I got it," Kakashi said, "No you don't got it. Your just saying that you do, but you don't. Got it?" All of a sudden he was struck with a shirken and kunai and he fell over. I looked over and saw that Sasuke did it. I smirked, I heard a high pitched scream and thought 'Sakura and Naruto down'. Then Sasuke and Kakashi were facing where Naruto and he was at first. Sasuke did a fire ball and he was in the middle. He was ANBU, he is way better than a genin. When the smoke cleared he was no where to be found and then he was in the ground, head only showing. Smirking I went back to my book. The timer rang.

I walked to where the post's where and saw Naruto tied to one. What did he do? They all sat down and we sat infront of them. I stared at him and he said, "You will not have to go back to the academy," Naruto and Sakura started cheering and Sasuke stayed silent, so did I. What is he up to? He continued, "you will never be a Ninja," They all looked at him with a what look. I kind of expected it, "You all disgrace the name of ninja and are bunch of brats." Sasuke went to attack him, but Kakashi just sat on him. Sakura yelled something, but I was not listening. All of a sudden, he barked, "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. The answer is team work." I looked at him. He continued, "Sasuke all you cared about was yourself and no one else. Sakura all you cared about was Sasuke and nothing else. Naruto you thought you could do everything on your own." He continued, "Do you know what this is? it's a KIA stone." I flinched and Naruto was saying how he wanted to be on there and he glared at him saying, "KIA stands for killed in action," he put his head down. Kakashi said, "I'll give all of you a second chance, but Naruto does not get to eat and if you feed him you fail." With that we poofed away. We talked for a few seconds and went back. There were clouds all around us and then Kakashi yelled, "What is the meaning of this." Sakura said, "Naruto is my friend, so I helped him." Sasuke nodded in agreement with her. Kakashi yelled again, "You...pass. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave friends are worse than trash." I cut Naruto down and they all left. It was just me and Kakashi. I was looking at the stone and then we left.

* * *

The next day the team met up again. Kakashi was late again. "Okay here's how we're going to train today. Before Kakashi get's here, you're all to hide in the trees. You have to work as a team to steal Kakashi's book. He doesn't know about this so, begin!" I said to them. They smirked. They then jumped into the woods. I could tell that they were thinking up a plan. When I saw that they moved to different positions, I knew that they were ready to ambush Kakashi. Just then Kakashi appeared. "So I guess they are all late... Do you know where they are?" He asked/said. I rubbed the back of my neck. "No they haven't arrived yet..." I said sheepishly. I could tell he didn't buy it. But he played along. Then I noticed a trap. It was heading straight for us. Kakashi noticed it to, and he said, "watch out!"and he pushed me to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi? Who's going to pick up Kushina?" I asked him. "I'll do it." He said. "Okay... I'll meet you at home bye." I said.

* * *

A week later- I sent Kushina to daycare. Team 7 was chasing this stupid cat Tora. Now I know why Genin complain about this mission. This cat runs away like 3 times a day and it does not come back easy, Stupid D-rank. We were in the trees, and I heard Kakashi say from the radio ear piece. "At point?" Sakura said, "Point A." Sasuke said, "Point B." Naruto said, "…Point C. Then they all launched at the cat, and I stood there with Kakashi. Kakashi asked, "Does it have the ribbon around the left ear?" Naruto answered yes, and we took it to the fire Daimyo wife. It's her cat.

She was squishing it together in a huge hug, because she was a big fat lady. Sakura said. "Now I know why it ran away." I smirked and Naruto said, "Yeah, well he deserved it." They left. We were now in front of the Hokage. He said, "Okay, mission for team 7… babysitting, pulling potatoes…" Naruto said, "No I want a better mission." Before anyone could say anything Iruka yelled. "You will do the easier missions because you are the lowest ninjas." Naruto said, "But I am not a little kid anymore and I want a better mission." Kakashi and I gave him a look, and he smacked him on the back of the head saying shut up. Naruto said ow. I looked and heard the hokage telling about the ranks, and since I knew it already, I didn't listen. Then Naruto started talking about having ramen and I said to him, "Hey later I'll go with you, and get some mizo ramen too." All of a sudden the Hokage yelled. "ARE YOU LISTENING?" Kakashi sighed and said, "I'm so getting in trouble for this later." Naruto just sat on the ground and made an x with his arms. Sakura and Saskue just looked at Naruto in annoyance. I got to admit it's a pretty stupid way to get a better mission. The Hokage said, "Fine you want a better mission, you'll get one. You will escort a person." Naruto got all excited and Sakura looked a bit worried. While Sasuke and I smirked. Naruto yelled out, "Wow, who is it? A princess or a lord." The hokage raised a hand in the air and said, "Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him now." Then some drunk old guy came in the room. I frowned at him, really? We had to get a lame dumb client. I sighed and he said. "Really? This is who you have to guard me. They are a bunch of brats, especially the short one with the idiotic grin on his face." I snorted; there no doubt there that he's talking about Naruto. Naruto looked at us, and ran at him and yelled, "I'll hurt you." Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt, and stopped him and said, "You can't hurt the person you are supposed to protect." "Pack up and meet in one hour." Kakashi said.

Me and Kakashi walked home. I packed up and I told Kakashi, "I'll get Kushina, and get the hokage to babysit her while we're gone... Okay?" I saw Kakashi getting his weapons and porn book. I headed out to the daycare center, picked Kushina up, and we both walked to the Hokages office. "Why are we going to the hokages office?" she asked. "Me and daddy are going on a mission that might take days to finish. So I'm going to make the hokage babysit you okay?" I said. "Okay." I walked into the hokages office and asked him to babysit Kushina. He agreed to watch her. I left and went to the gates. Kakashi was there and he had my bag there. I picked up my bag and we headed out. Naruto grinned and started jumped around, the old guy or Tazuna said, "What is he doing." Naruto turned around and answered, "I've never been out of the village before and this is my first time." I smirked, he is so predictable. Tazuna said. "Can I really trust him to guard me?" I rolled my eyes. Kakashi said, "Yeah, me and Malu are Jonin, so don't worry." Sasuke muttered, "Dope." I was near him so only I heard, and of course Sakura too. Naruto yelled at Tazuna. "Never insult a ninja. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be Hokage one day, believe it!" I laughed silently; he says that to every passer he sees. Tazuna scoffed, "Hokage, huh? You'll become Hokage when I sprout wings and fly." I shook my head. Most people would think that if you say that he will back down, but Naruto will just keep on going on. Naruto yelled, "Shut up, you will have to respect me then." That's not true, but he will find out soon enough. Tazuna said, "You could become Hokage and I would still never respect you." I walked ahead a bit and put my hands in my pockets. I heard their footsteps behind me and Naruto was next to me talking. After a while of getting bored with that, I fell back in step with Kakashi. He glanced at the ground and I did too. I saw a puddle and frowned. Why would he be staring at just a puddle like it be a problem. Then I looked at the sky to crack my neck, and my eyes widened. It's a sunny day and it has not rained for weeks. I looked at Kakashi, and he nodded at me and sent me a look. I knew he wanted me to keep quiet. So he pushed me forward and I walked next to Naruto. All of a sudden chains wrapped around Kakashi, and he went into a lot of pieces. I smirked, knowing it was a subsitution. The 2 of them came at us and Saskue got them at the tree with shirunken on their chains. Saskue kicked them and they jumped off and went after Tazuna and Naruto. I was in the middle, and saw Saskue jump in front of Sakura, and Naruto. So I jumped in front of Naruto, who was still in shock. I got cut really bad. I knew that poison was in the blade. I saw Kakashi in the trees, so I kicked the guy towards him, and he got them both in a headlock, and knocked them out. I rolled my eyes. He tied them to a tree and turned to Tazuna, and said, "Why don't you tell us why you have ninja's such as the demon brothers going to hunt you I could have taken them down myself." "and that means that you either lied or have no knowledge on that, which I doubt." I said. He shifted his eyes, and said, "Fine I'll tell you." Kakashi said, "We will discuss this on that boat you were talking about." Naruto did this speech thing, he stabbed himself to get the poison out I did the same (but didn't do a speech) but I wrapped it up when I was done. Then Naruto started screaming from something Kakashi said. We walked to the boat, Kakashi and I were walking together. I walked on the boat were everyone else is. I sat down next to Naruto. Tazuna then told us all about Gato and how he messed up the land of waves and how he hired ninja to kill him, that we need to stay to wait for him to build his bridge. Kakashi said, "Well this now is a B-rank, or even an A-rank." Then Tazuna pulled a guilty trip act and we winded up staying with him. So we rode in the boat across the water to the land of waves.


	4. Chapter 4

The boat just stopped and Tazuna thanked the driver and we got off. We walked to the land of waves on a passageway with trees on our left and right. I was in the back of Tazuna, so was Kakashi. The other three were in front. I just felt bored with my hands in my pockets and looked around, but I was still aware of my surroundings. All of a sudden, Naruto threw a Kunai into a bush, surprising us, and scaring Tazuna. Also he yelled while doing it, damn that boy will get himself killed. Kakashi said, laughing nervously, "Please don't mess with your Kunai, they are sharp." I rolled my eyes, duh. 5 minutes later he threw another. Doesn't he know that he will need them, and that they are dangerous. Tazuna yelled at him, but before we move on, we heard a whimper. We looked behind some bushes, and saw a white rabbit scared to death. Saskue was brooding, Sakura was yelling at Naruto, Kakashi had a thoughtful face on, and Naruto was hugging the rabbit? Okay then. Then Kakashi yelled duck, and when we did a huge gigantic sword was lodged in the bark. A man was wearing no shirt, bandage mask like Kakashi's, and some pants, and a kiri headband sideways. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Zabuza Momochi, the missing ninja, and an ex swords men of the mist. Naruto went to attack, and thankfully Kakashi stopped him with his arm. We all stood tense guarding Tazuna. Sakura was in the middle, Naruto was on the right, Saskue on the left, and me in the back. I pulled out a kunai firmly in my hand and stood there in a slight bend position tense and alert. I heard Zabuza's feet touch the ground, and them Kakashi said, "If it isn't Zabuza Momochi missing-ninja." Zabuza chuckled, he said.

"If it isn't Kakashi Hatake or as I heard Sharingon no Kakashi," I heard an intake of breathe and knew it was Saskue. Kakashi then said, "It looks like I'm going to need to use this," My eyes widened in shock for a second, would he really use it. I heard all three of them gasp. I smirked, Saskue's pissed. Then Naruto get frustrated yelled, "What is the sharingan?"

Saskue calmly explained, "It is a thing only an Uchiha can receive, and it can see every move to the last detail." I heard Zabuza chuckle again, and then appeared in front of me. I put on my emotionless face, which I only use outside of the village. Right before I could do anything, Kakashi came, and got him away from me, and I heard him laugh out loud and it made me nervous for some reason. He said, "Kakashi Hatake, never knew you had a wife." That sure did make me stiffen, and Kakashi said in an almost bored voice. "What makes you say that?" he chuckles again, and said, "She has a wedding ring to prove it." I frowned, 'How does he know that? I made it into a necklace so I wouldn't lose it. Kakashi leaves his at home. But how did he see it? Oh no... it's showing.' I thought. But did not comment. He then said that there were 8 vital points, and named them and released killer intent. I heard Kakashi say. "Saskue, don't worry, I'll protect you." I grinned, and focused more on sounds. I turned sideways so I could watch the fight, and protect the back at the same time. I put my hand on Saskue's shoulder, and nodded my head, and he did the same. I did in a friend way and he nodded back to me like he understood what I meant. I watched the fight. Kakashi sliced at Zabuza, and he turned into water. Zabuza did the same thing, and Kakashi copied it. He got behind Zabuza, and said it's over, and Zabuza got away, and gave an annoying speech. Jeez, what is up with the high class ninja, and their speeches, just fight already. Then he kicked Kakashi into a lake. My eyes widened and I thought 'Kakashi.' I kept calm on the outside, trying not to show emotion during a fight. He created a water clone while he was holding Kakashi in a water prison type circle. He looked at me and said mockingly, "What now, I captured you husband, you gonna cry?" I gritted my teeth, and glared daggers at him. He just chuckled and Kakashi said/yelled, "Leave with the client now, and forget me." I stared at him, and said/called back. "Hey Kakashi, what about those who leave their comrade are worse than scum, but those who break the law are just scum." He looked shocked, and I glared at 'Zabuza.' I put my kunai in my mouth and straightened my headband.

Then I dropped the kunai back in my hand. He then told us about a graduation, that they had in the mist, and that when he was young he killed everyone, and became a ninja early. I sighed, again with the speeches. Then he started calling them brats, and soon enough Naruto made like 30 clones, and they all jumped on Zabuza doggy style and he killed them all by throwing them off. Saskue, Naruto, and I locked eyes, and we knew what we had to do. I would create a distraction, while they did whatever their plan was. I ran at Zabuza, and when he swung his sword, I ducked, and did a handstand, and went to kick him in the stomach. But he used his sword to block, and I used it as a springboard to flip over I sent another kick to his head. He ducked just in time and sliced my right leg with his sword, but only nicked it, but since the sword was big, it made a huge gash. I gasped and fell on the ground. I could feel wide eyed stares on me. Then I heard moving around and knew Naruto and Saskue were doing what they planned. I then heard Naruto explaining what they did and I rolled my eyes, show off. I then felt dizzy, and my brain felt like it gone fuzzy. I was losing a lot of blood. Did I hit a vain? I heard clanks of metal and sounds of a lot of water swishing around. I forced myself to stay awake and I picked my head up slowly, and saw 2 senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck I frowned, Kakashi does not use those, and he fell. Naruto then started yelling about it being not fair, and Kakashi saying something I could not hear. Sakura went up to Kakashi, and yelled something, pointing at me. I waved painfully, and then Kakashi looked at me, and when he saw me surrounded by blood, he ran over to me. But before he could say anything he fainted. I screamed in my mind, Kakashi! Forgetting my injury for a second, I crawled over to him. I sat up and shook him awake or tried to. I laid my head on his chest, and heard his heartbeat, and I sighed in relief. Tazuna helped carry dad with Naruto, and I fainted.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I looked around after I woke up and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, but no Malu. Where did she go? She was hurt I remember, but where is she, and what exactly happened. I shot up ignoring the pain, and asked my team, "Where is Malu?" They all looked surprised and Saskue said, "She is getting stitched up by Tazuna's daughter 'cause of a leg injury." I laid back down, and we started talking about how Zabuza is still alive. I heard someone say. "I knew it." We all turned, and saw Malu leaning against the wall, and her left leg, with her arms crossed over her chest. Sakura yelled out shocked, "You're supposed to be laying down!" She said she was fine, and when Sakura went to argue Malu sent her a glare, and she shut up. I sighed, can't she stop pushing herself. She said, "So are you okay Kakashi?" I eye-smiled at her, and said, "Yeah, but what happened to you?" She frowned and looked away. And Naruto yelled out loud, "Damn sensei, you should have seen it. She did taijutsu, and she was really flexible and she flipped over his sword, and almost hit him, but he used that sword to slice her leg. It didn't look that bad, but she needed 7 stitches." I saw her wince and look away again. "How come you never told us you were married?" Sakura asked. "Because... You should have already known remember. When we first met, I said my last name is Hatake, and I love pulling pranks on my husband." She said. "Oh... Okay." Naruto said. I rolled my eye, and said to them. "I'm going to train you all." Sakura gasped, Naruto looked excited, Saskue looked like he normally does, and Malu looked deep in thought. Her eyes were unfocused and her eyebrows were pulled downward. To get her attention I said, "We will leave in one hour." Sakura looked at me worried, and said, "But sensei, you can barely walk." I gave a chuckle, and said, "I'm okay; now leave so I could get ready if you will." They all left except Malu. I raised an eyebrow at her and she stared at me a bit more before she left. I got dressed slowly, and when I left the room Tazuna's daughter gave me some crutches to walk with. I saw my team and also saw that Malu had a cane to walk with also. Damn, I thought she would rest for a day. What was I thinking, she is way to stubborn. Finally we arrived at the place I wanted to be at.

* * *

**Malu's POV**

I was so stupid, why did I have to get hurt, and now I had to use a cane. I was weak in the fight with Zabuza, but at least Kakashi is okay, and breathing. All he has is the use of too much chakra, and soreness. 10 minutes later we ended up at a clearing filled with a lot of trees. He stood in front of us and said, "your training is to climb trees." Sakura and Naruto looked confused, Saskue a little annoyed. He continued on. "By using you will understand chakra better." Naruto then said it wrong, and had Sakura give a textbook answer on it, which made me want to go to sleep. After that he climbed the trees by only using his feet and got to the top, and hung upside down. When he got down he threw kunai at their feet, and told us to mark our place and then told them to start.

I sat down to watch the three children. I looked around and saw Naruto on the ground and Saskue, in a crouched position, and Sakura on top of her tree. I saw Kakashi on his tree reading his book and said, "It looks like only Sakura can do this exercise." he continued, "It looks like the last Uchiha is not the best, you're not so close to becoming Hokage." Naruto and Saskue suddenly all made eye contact, and they all glared and ran at the tree. Sakura just sat there, and they kept trying over and over. I saw that Sakura was sitting on the grass Naruto walked up to her, and asked her something I didn't hear. I saw Sasuke fall again. Kakashi walked up to me helped me up, and said almost lazily while reading his book, "No more training for today."

A little while later she called us to have dinner, and we ate some kind of stew. Everyone was eating normal, except Naruto and Sasuke, who were eating real fast. I rolled my eyes at the boys.

I was almost done when I saw and heard, Naruto and Saskue puke. I put on a disgusted face on and Sakura started yelling about how nasty it is. I just kept on eating. Ha, it takes more than that to really gross me out. When I finished, I excused myself and went in the room me and Kakashi share and laid down and stared at the ceiling.

30 minutes later Kakashi told me about a discussion that happened while I was in here. The reason that brat Inari was so rude and upset was because Gato killed his step-dad, and he don't believe in heroes. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw that Kakashi was still sleeping. I secretly smiled. I got a big bucket of water, and I put all my chakra into my feet climbed to the ceiling, and I poured the water on him. Before he could open his eyes, I was out of the room. I went to the dinning room, and I noticed that the entire team was there. Kakashi came into the room soaking wet. "Who poured water on me?" he asked. They laughed. I did to. He looked at me, and I said, "It's not my fault that you're not a morning person." Naruto ate quickly and left to train more. Since Sasuke did not complete the exercise he left with Naruto. We waited a little while, and soon it was almost dusk, so we all went to the clearing and 2 kunai flew in front of us. We all looked up and saw that Naruto and Saskue were up on the top of the tree. I grinned up at them. Sounding happy, Kakashi said. "Well it looks like you both did it. Good, tomorrow you can guard Tazuna with all of us." Then Naruto thought it would be funny to fake fall, and he ended up under the tree branch by his feet with chakra. I laughed quietly to myself and then since he was most likely drained from training, he really fell and Saskue caught him by the ankle.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding, but no one heard cause no one was paying attention to me. They both came down and we all walked down to Tazuna house with Sakura screeching, and I walked faster. I looked back, and saw Saskue help Naruto walk to the house.

We all sat at the table and just relaxed. I spaced out thinking about what I would do when the mission was over, if I made it back. I would go see my Brother's grave. I was broken out of my daze by Naruto laughing out loud at something, and I also heard Sakura giggle, and Sasuke smirk, while my husband chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders, it probably not important or I would have been informed about it. All of a sudden that brat Inari comes in and starts crying real bad. I raised an eyebrow at him. Huh, I seem to do that a lot. He still was crying, he said, "How can you people have fun when you are going to die?" I sighed and leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. 'What's up with him? My daughter doesn't act like that' Naruto yelled at him, "Hey you shut up!" He yelled back, "No, how can you act happy like nothing goes wrong. You don't know the real feeling of pain and suffering." It was now deadly quiet. I saw that Naruto was looking pissed off. He glared at Inari and said, "You know what? Shut up! Stop crying all the time you big crybaby." Naruto left to his room. Sakura yelled that he went too far. I was about to leave, but Kakashi asked if he could talk to me for a minute. We walked out and he said he could heal my leg since it was almost better. I sat on the ground, and pulled up my pants leg and he put his hand over my leg, and closed it up. The stitches fell out, and I was healed with only a scar. I told him I was going to bed and I went in the bedroom, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

I was woken up, and we left after I put on my ninja gear. All of us went to the bridge and saw the workers all hurt laying down on the ground. We looked confused and then a thick mist grew around the area. Zabuza and that masked person showed up with 6 clones, most likely water clones. Kakashi made the signal, and we took out 3 each and went back to our spot fast. Me and Sasuke smirked at each other and looked forward. The masked boy came forward, and Kakashi told me to stay out of it, and he and Sasuke squared off. I backed up to where Sakura and Tazuna were. Sasuke got his Kunai blocked by the boy's senbon and I stared when he used only one hand to do hand signs. My eyes widened a fraction. He said one thousand needles of death and a lot of them made of ice aimed at Sasuke, but he dodged them by going near the end of the bridge using chakra at the ends of his souls of his feet.

Suddenly the air got colder and they fought farther away from us and Saskue was in a dome of mirrors. I widened my eyes. Kakashi tried going to them, but Zabuza blocked him, and I growled. But no one paid attention to me. He was attacked by needles by all directions and I winced.

I heard a loud sound, and looked to see Naruto yelling about being or something. I rolled my eyes. But I also smiled, maybe he can help Saskue. From the outside and I looked at Saskue, and it looked like he was thinking the same thing. Then the worst thing happened, Naruto showed up, and Sasuke glared at him, Saskue said. "Idiot, what are you doing here?" Naruto was complaining. I know that was terrible, but he needs to use his head. He huffed.

Sasuke did the fire ball jutsu, but it didn't do anything. Then Naruto did his clone Jutsu thing five times. But it did nothing, he kept on getting pelted with needles and he went unconscious on the ground. I widened my eyes. He was wounded already and it would kill him.

* * *

**Saskue's POV**

The masked man thought we were not looking and tried to get Naruto, and I jumped in the middle and got hit.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I heard Zabuza chuckle, "It looks like Haku got one." I then felt a huge killer intent like 12 years ago when the fox attacked. I saw Zabuza freeze up for a moment and I wondered if the seal broke. He shook off, and we continued fighting. I then wiped some of my blood on my ninja-hounds scroll, and my ninja-dogs latched on to him.

I was getting my Chidori ready and right before I hit him, Haku jumped in the way and got hit right in the chest. When he went to strike me I jumped with Haku 3 feet away. I set him down on the ground and faced Zabuza again. I lodged 2 kunai in Zabuza's arms and they broke. I was about to finish him off when I heard a squeaky voice say smugly. "It looks like it's the end for you, baby demon. I was not going to pay you, to tell the truth." Zabuza glared at the small man and said to me, "You are not my enemy to fight anymore, he is my new one." I nodded in understand and Naruto lectured him, but I asked, "Where is Saskue?" He looked at me and he said, "Sasuke died, I'm really sorry sensei." I stood their shocked, but said to my student, "It's okay Naruto, it's not your fault." He nodded and looked away. I heard Naruto yell "you're alive!" I quickly turned and grinned at what I saw.

* * *

**Malu's POV**

I looked at Sakura, she was crying over Sasuke. 'He's not dead. He's alive. It's just senbon needles. He's alive.' I thought to myself. Sakura said, "Saskue's dead..." A few seconds later, I then heard a pain filled voice say, "Sakura get off, your heavy." I chuckled. Saskue and I both went near Kakashi to battle Gato. We got out of that area, and Naruto looked surprised when he saw Saskue. He poked Kakashi, and pointed in Saskue's direction. Kakashi turned to look at us, and made the biggest eye-smile I ever seen from him. I walked over slowly with Sasuke. We finally made it, and stood with everyone. Right when the thugs (which I just noticed) were about to attack, the villages from the land of the waves said they would, they ran like hell.

I grinned, and Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and decided to humor him by giving one of his eye-smiles, and he gave me one back. I just looked forward and shook my head. He lead all of us to Tazuna's house. We left a little while later.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days since we got back from our missions, we started doing missions that are D-rank. Naruto was getting hurt by trying to take stuff overboard. We're were all doing what we needed to, and he was doing things to show off, and I was just silent through the whole thing. Anyway, by the end of all the problems I had a major sweat drop. Sakura said to Naruto, "Naruto you keep on doing stuff too hard." Saskue being the idiot he was said, "Hn. Dope." I snorted, that's what he's been doing. They are so alike it's not even funny. I just kept my thoughts to myself and Saskue said, "Hn, if think your better than me get stronger." Naruto growled loud, Kakashi said, "Your teamwork is suffering greatly and I have to bring in the report bye." "And I have to pick up my daughter." I said. Naruto started to blame Saskue as Kakashi and I poofed away. I got to the daycare center and I saw that Kushina was outside with her friends. She noticed me and she told her friends that it's time for her to go home.

Later at home- "Mom?" she asked. "Yes?" I said. "How come I don't have a sister or brother?" she asked. "W-why would you ask that?" I asked. "I don't know. It's just that everyone at school has a sister or brother." She said. A few hours later I heard Naruto outside of my house, yelling loudly at someone. Curious I walked outside, and tried to stop the fight. "Hey! Be nice now... No need to fight... Where is your sensei?" They didn't listen. A boy in a black body suit, and purple make up holding up some kid by a scarf and Naruto, Sasuke and 2 other kids about the same age as the other ones. He was about to punch him. Saskue picked up a small rock, he took it, and he threw the rocks. His rock hit the one where the kid was. The cat suit guy winced and looked angrily at him.

I just noticed next to the boy was a dirty blond girl with 4 ponytails. Body suit guy said, "Brat's, that's what I need." I sneered at him and said, "Don't pick on my students." He glared at me, and I gave him one too. I also noticed that he had a wrapped thing on his back. The little boy was hiding behind me and I ignored him. All the other females looked at Saskue with hearts in their eyes and I rolled mine. He then proceeded to pick up something from behind his back, and the girl gasped in surprise for some reason. Then I felt a large amount of KI, and I stiffened, I pulled out a Kunai on instinct. I've been doing that a lot now. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a redheaded boy with teal eyes. He also had a gourd on his back and he suddenly turned into sand and teleported next to the other ninja. He said, "Kankuro shut up or I'll kill you." I gripped my Kunai tighter, so hard my knuckles turned white. I heard Naruto and Sakura gasp. He said he was sorry for how his teammate acted. They were about to leave and I sighed in relief, but Sakura stopped them, and I glared at her and she flinched. Can't she just let them leave; we don't even know how strong they are. The boy looked really happyish right now and it was really weird. The boy let out KI suddenly and I did also. No one will hurt my teammates. The boy then looked at me. I told him, "Go back to your sensei now!" Everyone was staring at us, and Sakura yelled out, "I can see you're from the sand village, but why are you here?" The blond looked at her like she was dumb and said, "For the Chunin exams, duh." Oh, right. I remember Kakashi talking about it. It takes an idiot not to know what that is. Since the reason is in the title. I guess Naruto did not know what it was because he asked about it, and I felt no more KI in the air. I must have released it, and the boy didn't have any, just a small amount, but I could tell he always does.

Before we could leave the boy turned to Saskue, and asked, "Who are you?" Saskue looked right at him, and said with a smirk, "Saskue… Uchiha." I snorted at about how dramatic he was acting. He turned to me which means he wanted to know mine. I said, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He said, "Gaara of the desert." Since he told me his, I decided to tell him mine. "Malu Hatake." Kankuro looked at me in surprise, and said, "Hatake? I know I heard that name from somewhere." Everyone looked at me and I tensed. I said in a bored voice.

"So? Hatake isn't a villager name, Ya know." The sand ninja left and we walked to the bridge to meet Kakashi, I took my daughter with me. Hours later Kakashi showed up and after a lot of complaining, "Daddy!" Kushina said. She hugged him. He then gave them each a chunin exam form and left.

* * *

**Room with Hokage/ before sand siblings**

All Jounin that are Sensei's, plus the chunin Iruka were in a room meeting with the Hokage. All the students of those sensei were nominated, and Iruka was furious. He spat, "You can't just simply make all new rookie Genin take the exam right now they will be killed." Kakashi said to him. "Well, Iruka. I can because they are my students not yours. So they are in my care now." Iruka fumed. The Hokage shushed everyone and they continued the meeting.

* * *

**Back to Malu**

I was watching Kushina play with her friends. "Hm, I wonder what the Hatake can do?" I heard someone say. I turned around, and I saw that someone was attacking Kushina. "Kushina!" I yelled while running to her. I pulled her and her friends away from the men. I saw Kakashi walking towards the house, when he saw two men attacking me, he ran. "What are you doing here?" he asked the two men. "Uh... nothing sir." they said nervously. While Kakashi was distracted, the other guy went to kick me. He kicked me in the stomach. "mommy!" I heard Kushina yell, before I passed out.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I heard Kushina yell mommy. I looked at Malu, and she was on the ground... passed out. "Who are you?" I asked. But no one was there. I picked up Malu, and took her inside. When I got inside, I put her in our bed. When I got her in bed, I told Kushina's friends to go home. They went home, and Kushina asked, "Will mommy be alright?" "She'll be alright." I reassured her.

* * *

**Malu's POV **

I woke up, and I wasn't feeling that good. I saw Kakashi sitting next to me sleeping, with Kushina on his lap (sleeping to). I smiled. I tried to get up, but Kakashi woke up then, and told me to lay back down. Then he told me that he had to check on his students. He laid Kushina next to me, and I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw that Kushina was awake, and was looking at me. "Mommy you're awake." she said happily. "I know sweetie, I know." I said. Then I tried sitting up. I sat up. "Honey... Is daddy back yet?" I asked. "Nope." she answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's POV**

We walked to an area with a large fence and woods behind it with gates. I frowned at it, that place smelled like trouble. The Anko lady looked us over, and yelled. "This is the forest of death and your worst nightmare." I mimicked her, and she threw a kunai. It sliced my cheek and flew back somewhere. I glared at her. She then licked my bloody check, and my eyebrow twitched. What is wrong with this lady? I muttered. "Right now I wish my opponent was you." I heard Saskue snort. I think Anko heard Saskue because she stared at him, and he glared. A grass ninja interrupted our silent conversation. She came with a kunai knife on her tongue. I shivered, Anko said to the lady, "Don't sneak up on me, I'll kill you." The grass lady spit out the kunai and said, "Sorry, I was returning your knife. Plus, you cut off some of my hair." Anko said sorry, and turned back to everyone. I guess every nation has their freaks. After 5 minutes of staring at us, she spoke. "Go behind those tents, and give a signed paper to the men and they will give you a scroll." She then handed out some papers and someone asked, "What's this for?" Anko smiled evilly and said, "So I'm not responsible if you die. You will be in there for 5 days." I heard Choji yell, "What about food!?" Anko shrugged, and I quickly signed it and walked with my team to the tents. One of the people handed us our scrolls, and we headed to the gate. Kakashi was there, but no Malu. "Hey Kakashi! Where's Malu?" I asked. "She's..." He started. He was looking at something behind me. I turned around, and I saw Malu and her daughter. "Who says we can't watch you go in there?" she asked. After 5 minutes or so I heard, "Ready, set, go!"

* * *

**Malu's POV**

We heard a scream 2 minutes in. "Mommy... I'm scared." Kushina said. "Don't worry, we're here. We'll protect you." I said. I started to see black spots. "I think we should head home now." I said. Me and Kushina went home. Kakashi insisted on staying for a bit before leaving. I started to get dizzy. I went to my room, and laid down. I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Kakashi looking over me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, I'm *cough* okay." I said. He felt my forehead. "You got a fever. Stay in bed." "Alright. Alright." I said sarcastically. He said he had to do somethings. So he left. Kushina stayed in the room with me. She was instructed by her dad to put wet rags on my forehead, to help make my fever go down. I feel asleep. When I woke up, I saw Kakashi in the room, he was the one putting the wet rags on my forehead now. I saw that Kushina had fallen asleep right next to me. "What time is it?" I asked, groggily. "7:00 P.M. I'll put Kushina in her room." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

As I laid Kushina in her bed, I heard a knock at the front door. I opened the front door and I asked, "Yes?" "Uh... Can I speak to Malu Namikaze please?" The man asked. "My wife is sleeping. Why?" I asked/said. "She has been asked by the hokage to come to his office." The man said. "She is sick. I don't think she will be able to talk to the hokage." I said 'Without getting someone sick' I thought. "I'll tell the hokage right away. Sir." The man said. I went to bed.

* * *

What Kushina looks like and other things like that~

Hair color- yellow and white.

Hair length- short.

Eye color- black.

Personalty- curious, kind of a prankster, helpful, and silly.

What she wears- she wears a pink and yellow dress, with yellow shoes, and a pink headband with a yellow bow on it.

Hobbies- pulling a few pranks.

Likes- hanging out with her friends, being active, and teamwork.

Dislikes- rainy days, not doing teamwork, boys, and being inactive.

Dream- World peace


End file.
